Mine Your Own Business
The contestants have to search the island for Chris. Plot The episode opens up with Blaineley stating that Chris has gone "missing" and that the show would be canceled. Luckily, Chef whispers an idea in her ear and she quickly says that the show would be back on. In the morning, some of the Screaming Deer girls, Alexis, Ronnie, Skyler, and Demi are in the bathroom, getting ready for the day. When Skyler says something about Ronnie's hair, Ronnie retaliates by calling her a "purple freak". The two then start going back and forth until Skyler almost attacks Ronnie, but Demi holds her back. At the dining hall, Ben and Lauren talk about what they think the challenge will be. As Tiara starts to complain about the food, James takes her plate and starts eating it, causing her to look weirdly at him. James then states in the confessional that he didn't eat yesterday because he was the last to get there, and there were no remains from the previous day, since it was "first come, first serve." Blaineley walks into the Dining Hall and says that there challenge is to find Chris some where on the island. The first team to do so wins. Both teams runs straight out and start searching. Damien is looking around the boat house when Demi pops up behind him and it makes him jump. The two laugh and then meet up with Malik, Shawn, and Mariah to find him. On the other side of the island, Ronnie is looking alone when Boxe meets up with her. The two talk and help each other while looking for Chris. Ronnie then suggests that they look in the Mines, but Boxe decides to look at Chris' cabin, and the two part. As Ronnie is exploring the Mines, she finds Chris, but the entrances and exits for the Mines became closed. Nearby, Joey and Kelsey are walking together, and start joking around with each other. The two then just stare at each other for a bit and start making out in a matter of moments a few seconds later. A brokenhearted Luke, just sits in his cabin, and while he sits there, Daniel and Arturo console him and motivate him into participating in the challenge. A while later, Chris and Ronnie find their way out of the Mines, and Luke, Daniel, and Arturo see this. The three then run up behind them and grab Chris, and start running to the dock, as Ronnie starts chasing them. Starting to grow impatient, Blaineley is about to call off the challenge when the three boys bring Chris to the dock. Blaineley declares the Killer Bears the winner of the challenge. As Ronnie arrives at the dock, she said that she found Chris first. Seeing this as an opportunity to eliminate her, Skyler tries to convince her teammates to vote off Ronnie. Sienna and Melissa both agree, and say that she cost them the win. Later at the Elimination Ceremony, Chris and Blaineley explain what will happen. Sienna's name is the first to be called, followed by Max, and then Jonna. Malik, Mariah, Alexis were called next. Demi and Damien are then called, followed by Shawn, Erick, Chris P. and Colt. Melissa got called next, leaving the bottom two as Skyler and Ronnie. Chris pauses, aggravating the contestants. Blaineley then blurts out that Skyler is safe, and that Ronnie was going home. Ronnie starts to tear up and yell at Skyler, but she just smirks in return. Ronnie then walks the Dock of Shame and goes on to the Boat of Losers, crying, and ending the episode. Story Cast Gallery Trivia